


Becoming

by adorablelilshit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ectopussy, Fucking, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Sex, Vampires, Voyeurism, dildo, ectodick, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablelilshit/pseuds/adorablelilshit
Summary: Based off Eli-sin-g's randomly generated Vampire Thrall idea.





	1. Chapter 1

“SHIT!” Sans hiked up the skirts of the dress he was told by his Vampire Master to wear whenever the two were not out hunting. “SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!” He huffs, running through the castle, trying to locate the dinning hall in the process.

The skeleton in red, black, and gold had stopped for a brief moment in the main hallway, seeing that his Master, Papyrus, was answering the door. Had someone knocked on the doors? Well, whoever it was, Sans is certain that the monster will have their magic drained between both his Master and himself. He even licks his own smaller set of fangs in anticipation for the meal to come.

“I see you found the place quite well.” Papyrus greets the strange monster at the door. The phrase, even the tone, had the smaller vampire confused. Who was he talking to? “Why don't you tell me more about your trip in the dinning hall? Your room is ready. Same one as last month.”

Sans watches more intently now, seeing another short skeleton make their way into the grand hallway of the castle. He was more caught off guard on how much the short skeleton looked like him, only different. Sans caught Papyrus watching them both, and he felt the need to duck down behind the banister railing, which did nothing to really hide him from the two. Why was he hiding from his master anyways? It makes no sense.

Sans looks back over the railing to see if he can find both the guest and his Master. The guest was still walking through the grand entry way, apparently unknowing of his own presence. His Master, however, is not with the guest. Sans pulls himself up to his feet, looking all over for his Master, only Papyrus was not on the ground.

A cold, bony hand grips his shoulder, making Sans scream and jump. Covering his own mouth with his hands to look at the hand still on his shoulder. Sans looks more surprised to see that the hand belongs to his Master.

“That is Blueberry.” Papyrus spoke to him as if he could read his mind. “And I would appreciate it if you didn't try to drain him of his magic. Blueberry and I have an agreement going on. He comes here once a month for special training, and I get a reward out of it myself.”

“What? What reward? Why is he even here?”

Papyrus watches the small skeleton, known as Blueberry, walk out of the room with his items in tow. His red glowing eyes fixed down to Sans with a serious tone behind them.

“I invited him here is why. As for the reward, you will just have to wait for that later. Now, get down there and introduce yourself to our guest.” Papyrus turns away, stopping at the door frame. “Oh, and Pet... if that monster ends up with even a hairline fraction on his precious head, I will make you wish that I'd let you bleed out in the village instead. Is that clear?”

Sans nods his head, keeping in clear thoughts about what would happen should Blueberry end up injured under his own care. Nothing was pleasant.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Blueberry was heading for the first floor guest room that he had occupied every month since he ended up at the castle in the beginning. Setting his bags down, and starting to unpack his items to put them away. Sure it seems like a lot to ask for him to come out every month, but in all honesty, Blueberry was very much thankful for this. Each time he went back home to Alphys and his brother, Blueberry felt stronger.

His eyes lit up blue with a slight hint of yellow, seeing a skeleton in red, black and gold step into his room. He honestly thought he was the only one in the castle, outside of Papyrus that is.

“Oh! I'm sorry miss, I didn't see you there.” Blueberry bows to the new skeleton, slightly taller than him, but still similar in all other apperances.

“What? Miss?” The new monster looks down at his dress, glowing red in the face. They look back up to Blueberry. “I'm not a female monster, I just... I'm a thrall to the Master Papyrus. He likes to see me in dresses for some fucked up reason. I wear them because then he isn't as hard on me as he would be if I was dressed as a guy.”

“...oh.” That explains a lot. This new monster is a thrall? “Nice to meet you, Papyrus's Thrall. I'm Blueberry, a.... friend.” Blueberry holds a hand out to the new monster, hoping to not offend the other any further.

“Oh... uh, just call me Red.” The Thrall corrects, taking his hand and gives it a gentle shake. “So, why do you come out here once a month to see the Master? Wouldn't it be easier to just live here instead?”

“Well, yeah, but that's not the agreement. Plus I need to take care of my brother, Papy. Until he can stop being a pile of lazy bones, then I'll speak with Edge about staying out here. Maybe even becoming his bride...”

The red eye glows tightened, hearing the word 'bride' as if it's suppose to be a secret. Or that Edge hasn't said anything about this meet up that happens.

“What do you mean by bride?”

Blueberry shifts, giving a bashful grin.

“W-well, he saved me. Three years ago, he had saved me. He would have made me into a vampire like him as a means to a life time oath I owe him, but I asked to not become one. Not until my brother can stop being so lazy. Not until my brother has someone special in his life. Until that happens, I come here once a month, for a week, to spend time with Edge.”

“So, the Master saved you, and you owe him your life? How did he save you? He let me get beaten up in the village square to my near death before turning me into a Thrall.”

“I fell off the cliff face the castle sits on. He ran down the side of the mountain, and caught me, saving me and even bringing me into this room.”

“I see. That's why he told me to not eat you.”

“What?”

“NOTHING!” Red looks more carefully at the room. Making an odd look on his face before looking back to Blueberry. “Well, I guess I should go make you dinner or something.”

“Oh! No need for that! I cook my own meals while here! Though.... this might be my last visit.”

“Why's that?”

“Well... I think my brother finally found someone who can take care of him. I'm not certain yet, but I'll find out more when I return from this visit.”

“Wow... so then, you might be moving in soon? That's cool, I guess.”

“I don't know for certain. It's why I'm going to ask that you don't say anything to Edge. Not yet at least please?” Blueberry looks so hopeful to the Thrall, pleading. A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth when he sees the other settle down more.

“Yeah, sure. I won't say anything. Though you should keep in mind that this is his home, his castle. The Master will find out and may request you stay sooner rather than later.”

“I know Red. I know. Thank you for keeping this secret. I promise it won't be forever, just... until I'm certain about what I found.”

“Yeah... look. I better go and see the Master. We're suppose to go out to feed really soon, and he'll get mad if I'm not ready to leave when he is.” Red waves to Blueberry, disappearing through the door.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------

The only smell that Red had on himself, and the dress he was wearing, is the smell of Blueberries. No wonder his Master liked having the other around so much. If it makes just one room smell better in the musky castle, then Red wouldn't mind him being about.

Red dresses in a suit, looking as clean as possible in his black suit with red and gold trim. Once dressed, he went to look for his Master. Checking his room first for his Master, and seeing the Vampire not even dressed to go out to feed tonight.

The Master was within his room, sitting in a high back wooden chair with red velvet seat and backing. Golden trim along the wood. The Master was facing away from the door, looking into an empty fire place.

“Ah, Pet, I see you're dressed to go out tonight.” His Master sounded like he was teasing, grinning at him. Red really dislikes the pet name that the other has given him.

“Y-yeah... we were both suppose to go out to feed.” Red felt odd in telling his Master this.

“Not tonight.” His Master said with a serious tone. “I'm going to join Blueberry for dinner, then I'll ask you don't ask about me for the rest of the night. Find something to occupy your time.”

“But... Master...?”

“You'll be fine without a meal tonight. Tomorrow I will take you out before Blueberry eats his dinner. I know you're still a weak vampire. Though I should stop spoiling you and let you start fending for yourself.”

Red felt himself choking. His Master have told him he's a pathetic thrall. He hopes this isn't a threat to kicking him out. Red finds himself hoping that Blueberry don't end up coming to live in the castle more and more. Red is not even ready to drink blood or magic from other creatures. He honestly is the worst vampire, since he can't even do those things without the help of his Master.

“Now, if you'll excuse me.” His Master stood from where he was sitting, heading to the dinning room where Blueberry is expected to be to eat his own meal.

Red thinks about what he should do. Going to his own room first to put on the stupid dress the Vampire Master is enthralled with, before heading down to the dinning room. Upon entering it, he can smell the strong smell of blueberries. He smelled them before while talking with the castle guest. The second thing he noticed is Blueberry himself eating his dinner. Sitting next to him would be the Master himself.

“So kind of you to join us, Pet.” Papyrus would greet, nodding to a seat across from him. “Come and sit.” The look the Master was giving gave Red chills down his spine. He hopes this dress would protect him from death tonight, and figures it would be best to wear it at all times while Blueberry is around. It might save him from being killed with the other around.

The preferred bride.

“Blueberry here was telling me about your introduction with him. Right, Blueberry?” The Master's look to this non-vampire guest with a completely different look that Red would never have expected to see. It's a look of wanting.

“Yeah. I told Edge about how I mistaken you as a female because of the dress you wear.” Blueberry clearly isn't going to give more away. Nothing about his brother possibly finding someone to take care of him. Blueberry wants to make certain of that.

“That's pretty funny.” The Master gives a slight chuckle. Rubbing his thumb on Blueberry's hand. “Mistaking my Thrall for a female monster. I should thank you, Pet, for obeying the one order on not killing our guest. I hope you continue to do just that for the rest of his stay.”

“Y-yes Master.”

Blueberry looks to Red, then to the Master. A slight confusion glowing in his eyes before setting his gaze back to his taco meal.

“Edge, you don't need to threaten him!” Blueberry mutters. He sounded upset that the other would do such a thing for him. “He's... not a bad monster.”

“Oh, trust me my dear Blueberry. Pet here happens to be the worst kind of Vampire. He can't even support himself, so he has to rely on me. But, because of that, I don't want him to turn on you out of jealousy.”

“What!?” Red felt himself growing angry at such an outrageous remark. He had to bite back from saying anything further. The dress might not end up protecting him if he ended up pissing off the Master.

“See? His anger goes off the deep end, which is why I told him to not hurt you.” The Master would grab Blueberry's hand, and kiss the back of it.

The behavior that the Master was expressing, it's clearly possessive. Something that Red himself knows of with how the Master would be possessive of him when it comes to feeding. But it's not being directed to him this time. It's being directed to Blueberry. His promised bride.

“I'm not scared of your Thrall.” Blueberry comments, pulling his hand away to finish eating his tacos. “He's nice, and patient. So give him a chance to become a better Vampire. Okay Edge?”

The Master grins, kissing Blueberry on his cheek. Red is amazed at how well Blueberry has the Master wrapped around his finger. He never thought that he'd see the Master so captivated by such a creature. The site was enough to do two things. Black mail, or try to join. With how Blueberry defends him against the Master, Red might see if he can some how be a part of this wondrous family.

“Very well, Blueberry.” The Master actually agreed to be easier on him too? Just what sort of power does this tiny skeleton have over the Vampire Master? “Only because you had requested it. Though I do expect him to be able to feed without me by your next visit.”

“Then you'll have to work on him with that.”

“H-hey! Wouldn't I technically be your bride? You did turn me first!” Red really didn't want to be pushed out of this very secluded unity. He wanted to have some firm hold of being a part of the twosome.

“Technically, but Blueberry had promised himself to me first. I had to pin you like a bitch on the bed after turning you into a Thrall to promise yourself to me.” The Master licks Blueberry's neck. Getting a shiver from the other as a reward. “You came to kill me, he was just on a tour.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Blueberry finished his meal, almost giving himself away when Edge had licked his neck. Why is he acting so possessive in front of his own creation? The behavior has him confused.

“Blueberry, why don't you go put your dishes away, then I'll see you in your room soon. I know you've been waiting.” Edge pulls himself away from Blueberry, leaving the smallest skeleton in the room feeling both flustered and confused. “I can smell it.”

“Wait, are you talking about the smell he gives off?” Red asks, looking between both Edge and Blueberry himself.

“The smell of blueberries is always carried when he's in heat, or about to go into heat. At some point over the last three years, it's sinqued up whenever he comes to visit me.”

“Sorry, I don't mean to do that.” Blueberry felt the need to defend himself about this information between the two vampires.

“It's fine, Blueberry.” Edge whispers into his ear. “It's why I gave you a personal room. The smell of blueberries all over the castle would be too much for me to bare while you're gone.” The vampire got up and walked out of the dinning hall. Kissing Blueberry on his neck on his way out. “I will see you in 30 minuets.”

Blueberry watches Edge walk out, picking up his dishes. His eyes focus on Red for a moment. Was the Thrall really jealous? He couldn't read the others thoughts. Watching Red walking out of the dinning room. Probably to go to his own bedroom to sulk.

Blueberry went to the kitchen, cleaning up his dishes and putting them away before heading to his room. Where he knows that Edge is going to be waiting for him. Blueberry has been doing this for three years now, his brother unknowing about this small trip every month. He's always told him that he was doing intense training with Alphys in the forest, and had always told Alphys that he was just going out camping by himself. Neither side ever questioned about this. Just that they know it happens for a week every month.

“Edge?” Blueberry whispers the Vampire's nick name. He picked it out for the Vampire, because he wasn't a Thrall yet, and wasn't bound to the castle. Calling Edge Master was just unfitting.

“I'm in here, Blueberry.” The nickname that Edge has given him. Due to the smell he gives off whenever his own heat is nearing. “I know you've been waiting for a month for this. How your brother don't smell it, I could never figure out.”

“Well... he's not the one who's currently in the same room as me, and the smell usually disappears before I go back home.”

“Yes, but it still drives me crazy.” Edge kisses Blueberry on his neck, not even waiting for the other to climb into the bed. “Having you all to me like this is wonderful. I don't plan on sharing you with anyone. Even my own Thrall. At least not right now.”

The Vampire is careful in stripping both himself and Blueberry. Kissing each bone that he exposes, just as a lover would.

Blueberry is very familiar with the vampire's advances and love making. But it always feels so good. Even when he nips the bare bones. It always manages to feel good each time Edge does this. Every month, it's always the same pace, the same thing, but still always feels so amazing each time. Blueberry wonders how this is possible, but never bother to ask. Mainly because he forgets, but then again, when it feels this good it's easy to forget to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cannot write Voyeurism.

Sans watched everything through the crack door. The relationship between Blueberry and his Master is one that he really has no competition with. He watched the entire event unroll with Blueberry rewarding his master with moans, gasps, even shivers. He watched as his Master would specifically encourage these small things more from the smaller skeleton.

He watched as they would undress, more like his Master undressing Blueberry, then himself. Entwining their bodies together. Sans watched it all, and found himself unable to look away. Worse off, he found himself getting an erection from simply watching the whole event.

His Master's own ecto-erection was not something of common apperance. Having five really wide barbs lining the underside, and the center sprinkled a ring of smaller barbs that looks like tiny bumps. His Master was ready, drooling, and stripping away the last parts of Blueberry's own clothing.

The soft blue glow matched his eyes, even giving a slight yellow tint as Sans witnesses a vagina forming on the smaller skeleton. And still he couldn't pull away, he couldn't let the two have their privacy. Sans decided that he wanted to know just how deep this relationship is between them, if there's any chance for him to be this close to his Master.

“You are just as beautiful as ever, Blueberry.” His Master whispers, licking at the mound between the femurs of the other. From here, he could see the legs and hips all tremble, hearing a high pitched gasp as it's apparent that Blueberry wasn't expecting this.

“Ahah! P-please don't say such things...” Blueberry would protest. Sans would shift only a little bit, and see the clearly flushed face of the smaller skeleton, looking down at his Master. A finger was between his teeth, his other hand digging into the mattress under him. He looked so....

delicious.

His Master keeps on licking him on and around the mound, noticing the lack of an inner liba. The vampire doing everything in his power to make sure Blueberry is feeling every bit of pleasure continues to lick on. Delving his tongue in so deep into the blue shape.

Sans felt a ping of envy. He was also feeling himself getting aroused in watching this. Wishing that his Master would do such things to him, but is also wanting to taste that sweet magic build as well from Blueberry. He wants them both, while being in the center.

“AHH!” Blueberry's fingers digs harder into the mattress below him, even his femurs tried to tighten in a feeble attempt to somehow push or pull the Master's head. It's hard to say as his body wants more. “Ahh... p... please, Edge...” Sans watches Blueberry wiggle under the pleasure that his Master is giving him.

“Mmm... you make such wonderful noises. Please don't ever stop. Not when I can do things like this to you.” Right after saying such a thing, Blueberry's cries grew louder. His movement sharper, and his face goes brighter. Sans can see Blueberry's tongue move about in such a way. He can start dreaming of stuffing that mouth with his own erection building up with each moan the other him had said.

Sans grabs his collar of the dress he's now wearing, biting on it, hiking up the skirts and moves his hands over his own pooling erection. Giving himself a slow jerking motion while watching the two still within the room.

Blueberry's body arches upward, his toes curling as he give a loud, solid cry before falling flat on the bed, panting hard. Edge, apparently, continues to lick at the area before pulling his own head away with a grin. A strong scent, sweet yet bitter, carries across the room and through the door.

“Always the same. Blueberries. From my own Blueberry.” His Master smiles, moving up to rest between Blueberry's legs. “Ready to continue?” He asks, returning to nipping and kissing the others vertebra.

“Y-yeah... I'm ready...” Blueberry tells the vampire on top of him.

Sans sees his Master form his erection. Red, thick, and clearly in wanting to bury itself into the blueberry scented magic whiffing around. His master moves a bit more on the bed, pushing into the mound now, and once more rewarded with more moans from Blueberry.

The smaller skeleton once again dug fingers into the bed, even curled his toes as he does his best to lock the taller skeleton with his small legs, pulling him in closer.

Red starts again in his own hand motions, watching the two while doing his best to keep quiet. The last thing Sans wanted was drawing his Master's attention in this way. He might not be able to survive the night if his Master knew he was being watched. Or that Sans decided to masturbate to the two clearly entwined in such a way.

“AH!” Blueberry cries out loud, rocking his hips with the larger skeleton, rolling into the thrusts that his Master was giving him. Digging his heels into the vampire's hips, and successfully locking him from leaving.

Red watched, jerking himself in time with the thrusts. Panting hard with the scene unfolding. He can see the thrusts getting harder, faster, and hear Blueberry's own vocal reactions getting louder. He watches the smaller skeleton's body to spasm, clenching tight on the taller skeleton and the mattress, before his body again arches upward. Another strong smell of blueberries could be smelled.

His Master was even was starting to show signs of his own body composure weaken, compose, and thrust once more deep into the smaller skeleton. With this, Sans himself ended up coming with the scene he just watched. Panting hard to keep himself from being heard. He drops the skirts of his dress, and moves away from the door as soon as possible. He will have to clean the mess when he's certain that he won't be found.

******************************

Papyrus collaps on top of Blueberry, cuddling him close into his own arms as if the smaller skeleton is about to be pulled away. He wanted to stay together like this with the tiny skeleton. Maybe the thrall whom he could smell was enjoying himself just as much as Papyrus was. Maybe he should talk to Blueberry about including Pet in the near future? Could be interesting at the very least. Right now, he's enjoying the sweet yet bitter smell of blueberries lingering in the room. Smiling like a love struck teen.

“Wh... you were so rough...” Blueberry complains, panting pretty hard and likely to be sore for the rest of the night. His pout was just too cute.

“I know.” Papyrus leans in, kissing Blueberry on his cheek bone. “I just missed you so much. I wish you'd find your brother someone soon so we can be together, my promised.”

He watches the flushed face go bright blue, his eyes light up with both dread and want at the same time. Papyrus leans in, kissing his neck again.

“I'll let you rest. See you tomorrow evening, after I hunt with my thrall.”

“Okay, Edge. Rest well.”

As much as he didn't want to, Papyrus pulls himself away from the alluring scent. Closing the door on his way out, making his way quickly to his thrall's room.

While he is quick, Pet was quicker this time, pacing in his room while biting on the tips of his finger digits. The dress flowing all around his frame in such an alluring way. Papyrus has to hold his composure, keeping himself from simply taking the other.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Papyrus asks, making his presence known to the other. He's rewarded with the other jumping in mid pace, looking over to Papyrus with a guilty look on his face. He looks so delicious with that look.

“Ya scared me!” The Thrall would retort, trying to avoid the question entirely. Papyrus would not allow this to continue on for too much longer. He does wonder how long his Pet would make this guilty act he had done last before a confession has to be fished out.

“Blueberry is now asleep.” He spoke, completely ignoring the comment entirely. “He'll be out for a while, and capable of entertaining himself while we rest.”

“Y-yeah? What does he do during the day time?” Though it is an innocent question, Pet did bring up an interesting question. However, it's not going to do while punishing his Thrall for what he had done. Watching him and his precious Blueberry in their passionate throws of love.

“You should ask him. If I let you near him again.”

The comment had put a hint of fear in Pet's eyes. Good. He knows he's been caught. Papyrus rushes at the Thrall quickly, knocking him backwards onto his own bed. Affectingly pinning him below with the skirts under his own knees and holding the thrall's legs down.

That fear in his eyes is so delicious. The smell is spicy even. Something he didn't notice before from Pet. Maybe it's from being in a room that smells of blueberries that is bringing out this spicy smell on him. It's entoxicating.

“Master... I didn't-”

Papyrus grabbed his neck, squeezing to push just enough pressure to make Pet stop talking.

“You were watching us. I saw you, and I didn't really care for that.” Papyrus rustles his free hand under the skirts, gripping hard on the pubis. “What I do care about is you touching yourself while watching us. That's not for you to do.” He squeezes his hand on the neck harder. “What made you come? Was it me, fucking his magic raw?” He'd now let go of the throat, squeezing harder on the Pubis. Pet cried out in pain, and yet the spicy smell grew stronger.

His Thrall was enjoying this abuse. Interesting.

“MAYBE!?” Pet would cry out, he sounded like he's in pain. The spicy smell continued to grow stronger.

“Maybe is not an answer, Pet. What made you come? Was it Blueberry moaning and thrashing under me while he came?” Another squeeze, and another cry.

“BOTH!” His voice grew heavier with the pain. Both? Papyrus removes his grip, throwing the skirt up over Pet and looks at the pubis. He sees the raw magic trying to take form, unguided.

Papyrus watches Pet slowly pulls back down his skirt to watch his action. Papyrus glances up to Pet, and slowly his face went into hiding.

“Stay here.” He orders, removing himself from above the other. Quick and quiet, he finds a large dildo within the sleeping Blueberry's room. He didn't care this his promised had such a toy. Maybe he gets lonely in the day time hours?

Papyrus returns to the bedroom, seeing Pet still in the same position on the bed as he was left. He walks back to between his legs, still the magic was shapeless. Awaiting on a form to take.

“So, you really love watching me wreck my Blueberry?” He asks, licking his fingers and pushing them into the magic, forcing it to take up a form he's wanting. “Maybe you wanted me above you instead of him, hmm?” He asks, hearing the panting from the other. The smell of spice filling the room.

Papyrus pulls his fingers out, pushing the dildo in, and is rewarded with a painful cry. Toes curling, and the skirt uncovering his face a little from the death grip his hands were forcing on the poor fabic. Still, he pushes against the magic, watching it form into a brilliant red pussy.

“Sit up.” He orders, keeping the skirt up while Pet worked on trying to sit up. He's clearly having difficulty, with the length being just longer then his own femurs.

“I want to watch you now. No rest for you until you can take this entire length, and come from it alone.”

The fear and pleasured mixed face Pet was making at this order was so cute. Still, Papyrus is serious about this.

“And you are going to do this on the floor.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, you horn dogs.

Sans felt like his pelvic bones were on fire. Lifting and dropping himself on the painfully long dildo over and over again. He wanted more stimulation, but what he had instead was his Master watching him. Moving over and over again. Even changing the angle so that it could possibly penetrate further, but never any further down then half way on the shaft. Sans was ready to cry out in his frustration.

“I can't keep going.” He'd whisper, knowing his Master could hear him quite well. “It's too much.” His sockets felt ready to swell with tears. His exhaustion is nearing, and Sans really thought he would die if he didn't get a chance to stop soon.

“This isn't for pleasure, Pet. It's a punishment. You are to take that entire length still. I know you already came several times now. Probably 10.” Sans couldn't really tell how many times he ended up coming. He just knew that his body is getting worn out the longer he went.

“Maybe you want me to help you finish your punishment?” The tone in his Master's voice is dark. A new level he didn't think would exist within the vampire. Then again, it's clear that his Master only wanted company in him. His promised was already sleeping away from the possible hard sex the two just had a few hours before. The only thing Sans could do is moan in need of his Master's help. He still had half the dildo in him.

Through his lust gaze, Sans watches his Master rise up from his chair. Approach him, and pick him up. Making sure to keep the said dildo in at the half way mark. The shifting movement would make him wince. His Master sets him on the bed in the bedroom gently, keeping the skirt still lifted.

“Guess I'll have to finish this punishment with you.” His Master mutters in a slightly disappointed tone. Sans winces at the tone in the Vampire's voice. “So, before I continue with your punishment, I want you to ask me to finish you off.”

“P-please... Please master.... please h-help me wi-with.... wi-with my... pu-punish-punishment....” Anything to get a break from this, and rest. He won't fight it anymore. Though if future punishments would be anything like this, he might enjoy getting into more trouble.

“Well, at least you know your place.” Sans can hear the smirk in his Master's tone. Feeling the dildo slowly pull out from between his femurs. It didn't get removed completely, just the tip sitting inside his magic.

“So, why did you watch us? What made you really come?” Sans can feel the dildo slowly push back into his magic. “Might as well tell me if you want this punishment end sooner.” It only gets pushed half way, before being pulled out again. A slow pace.

“Ah...” Sans feels himself starting to drool from his own mouth. “I-it wa-AH!”

“I'm waiting for that answer.”

The dildo is, once more being pulled out slowly. Then back in again. Just as slow, and just as deep. It was left there, with his Master giving a slight twist on the dildo to get some form of reaction from Sans. Which happened with a painful moan. Oddly, it felt good at the same time.

“YOU!” Sans yells out. Feeling the dildo twist back into place. It sits still once more between his legs.

“I see, so you came from me. Think you can come again?”

“I... I don't-ah.... know...”

Sans feels the dildo being pulled out slowly. Sitting still with the tip just resting inside his magic again. He wanted to fall asleep, to recover from the last couple of hours of coming.

“I think you can come once more.”

That's when he feels it. The dildo being shoved so hard into him, so fast and deep. It hurt. It felt good. Sans found himself arching on the bed, and coming once more.

“See? You can come again.” His Master kisses the back of Sans hand, holding the dildo where it was. Penetrating him deep and hard. Sans feels his Master take his hand, and place it where the dildo is, making sure it's in place firmly.

“Don't remove your hand until I say so.” His Master then leaves his side, getting off the bed and heading to the dresser. A hazy glaze watches the Vampire rummage through the dresser, pulling out something of his liking. From what Sans could see it was a pair of panties.

Sans can see his Master move back next to him, pulling the panties on his feet, and up his legs. His own hand is placed back where Sans held his still. “You can remove it now.” Sans does so, feeling the panties being pulled up snug and tight. They are not going anywhere.

And the huge dildo is still inside him. Something that his Master made sure to remind him by pushing against the base once more and eliciting a moan from Sans again.

“Now then, my promised is capable of taking me all the way, because of practice. Since you're so thirsty for my dick, I'll have to train you to be able to take me too.” His hand removes itself from the groin, watching it for a moment.

“M-master...” Sans moans out, feeling the item start to slip out. It's stopped by the panties, holding it in deep, probably deeper if Sans was sitting up. “Ah...” He wiggled again, feeling the dildo being pushed again.

“You're doing really well. Now then, try to sleep. Tomorrow night, we will hunt after Blueberry falls asleep.”

“P-please... please ta-take it out....” Sans pleas, panting hard now. Instead, he feels it being pushed back in once again to the hilt. Feeling again that it was being pushed back out and stopped short by the panties he's now wearing. “...Master... please!”

“Hush, go to sleep, and I'll think about pulling it out tomorrow night.” Papyrus leaves the room, turning off the light. “Sleep well, Pet.”

 

Blueberry woke with pain in his pelvic bone. Expected, as Edge was really hard with him last night. It honestly felt like he was about to break before Edge had finally came. Sure it felt good, but he has the feeling that Edge could have kept going all night long. Blueberry is grateful that he stopped when he did.

The small skeleton was up earlier then usual, and would want to actually go and kiss Edge. To let the Vampire Lord know that he's well. Though the only thing stopping him is how Edge does get when Blueberry walks into his room. He would more or less rouse up, and pin him to the bed. Probably fuck his mind raw again.

Better not go give Edge a good night kiss then. Though it didn't stop him from wondering around the large castle. His ears picked up a soft moaning sound. Tired, but still a moan. He wonders around the castle, following the sound and coming to a room full of a strong spice. It smelled of Mustard seed, and strongly of that.

In the center of the room rests a bed. Where the Vampire Thrall, Edge's servant, rests. Or tries to rest. His moan sounded very familiar, even his body giving off it's own smell with each moan. In it's own way, the smell was intoxicating.

“Red?” He calls gently, trying to not wake the sleeping Thrall. He ended up getting another moan in his reply.

“Red, what's going... oh.” Blueberry walks into the room, getting a really good look at what was happening to Red. A good thing about skeleton anatomy, you can see literally everything. And right now, he is seeing magic being stretched with his own dildo. He didn't know how it ended up where it's at now, or why, but Blueberry felt the need to pull down the panties preventing the object from leaving. Gently pulling it out while hearing Red moan out. Growing louder his his moaning.

Blueberry knew the sound is sexual. He looks to the sensitive magic already formed, giving a slight sigh. This was going to probably complicate things, but Blueberry really didn't want to leave Red like this.

“Red? Do you want.... completion?” He frowns a bit at the needy sounds that the Thrall was making, nodding his head. Blueberry moves closer to the magical mound formed on Red's pelvic. The arousal of the other still creating a strong scent full of spices. It was intoxicating. Blueberry can feel it being more encouraging for him to go further on the Thrall. Even with the nagging feeling that if he did there would be very dire consequences.

“P-Please!” Blueberry hears Red beg.

It's clear. Though there shouldn't be any problems if Blueberry helps him out. He watches the other for a few seconds more. Then smiles.

“Okay, okay. I'll help you.” Blueberry smiles to Red, leaning into the pelvic bone permitting the red glowing magic, and starts to lick at it. Pushing his own magically formed tongue in as deeply as he can with the other. He can feel the other skeleton move about from the licking he's giving. Hearing the other moan from the pleasure his body was being denied forcibly from the previous dildo. The sounds just seemed to encourage him to delve deeper into the other with nothing but his tongue.

After about three minuets of licking, and fucking Red with his tongue alone, he feels the other to start clenching around his tongue. A liquid rushed to his mouth. Bitter in taste, but still oddly delicious.

Blueberry slowly pulls his head away from the others mound, watching a bit of the fluids now drip out of his opening, and feeling some on his own chin. Oops.

“Sorry Red. Looks like I made a slight mess. I hope Edge won't mind the mess, or what I had done.” Blueberry gets up from the bed, handing Red his panties back. 

“Haaa..... i-it's fine...” Red pants out, lying on the bed. “Th-thank you, Blueberry.... The Master might smell me in your mouth, so brush well before you speak to him again.”

“Okay then. Thank you for the advice.” Blueberry smiles to Red. “If... if you want to do this again, please let me know, okay?”

“Yeah. Now, I need to sleep. Have a good day.”


End file.
